1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image sensor having a depth sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors convert an optical image into an electrical signal. With recent advancements in computer and communication industries, the demand for image sensors with enhanced performance is increasing in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, game devices, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical use, and robots.
In particular, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) image sensors can be driven using a simple driving method and can be implemented using various scanning methods. In MOS image sensors, signal-processing circuits can be integrated onto a single chip. Thus, the size of a product including such a MOS image sensor can be reduced. In addition, since MOS image sensors are compatible with MOS processing technology, manufacturing costs can be reduced. Due to their very low power consumption, MOS image sensors can be applied in products with limited battery capacity. That is, technological development accompanied by achievement of high resolution is sharply increasing the use of MOS image sensors.